Tangled Up
by Gokai Yellow
Summary: After being busted for not paying attention in Transfigurations, Blaise gets placed next to Tomoko Kajiwara. But just as he's about to write her off as a Ravenclaw Hermione clone, he notices that she is not what he thinks she is.
1. Chapter 1

For those of you who have played the Harry Potter PlayStation Games, you may recognize the name Tomoko Kajiwara as a general character that is a Ravenclaw student. I have simply chosen to mold her into a more active character for grins. I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters and I am not distributing this story for profit whatsoever.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Mr. Zabini?" Professor McGonagall said.

Blaise snapped his attention to the front and his smile faded quickly into his typical haughty expression. Pansy had said something funny about how the first years were such little runts when McGonagall had busted them.

"Yes?" he replied. He stared back at her, rather defiantly, waiting to hear what she would say next.

Professor McGonagall gave him a stern look before saying, "I trust you can find enough common sense to divert your attention from Miss Parkinson and focus." She gestured to an empty seat right up in the front next to a girl he didn't know.

Blaise hesitated for a while before being forced to surrender under McGonagall's harsh stare and move seats. He threw his Transfigurations book into his book bag loudly and strolled up to his new seat. Some of the other students began turning to their neighbors to gossip, probably about him, and he threw them his standard icy glare as he passed them. When he finally reached his new seat, he tossed his book bag on the floor by his chair and sat down with a sullen look on his face.

"Well you certainly took long enough Mr. Zabini," Professor McGonagall remarked. "Now may we continue our lesson?"

He nodded stiffly at her last comment and she turned away, satisfied with her act of embarrassing him. He scowled at her back and ran a hand through his short dark hair before turning to get a look at who he was stuck next to.

She was a Ravenclaw from the looks of it, who was tucking a strand of short, choppy hair behind her ear as she focused her eyes on her piece of unrolled parchment. Her slender fingers went back to her quill and back to, well, probably writing the lesson. Blaise rolled his eyes and settled back into his seat with a touch of irritation. Great, just great. He had to be placed next to another Hermione Granger clone, only in Ravenclaw, the smartest House in Hogwarts but also infamous for being almost as dark as Slytherin in theory.

Blaise drummed his fingers impatiently on the table and began looking around McGonagall's classroom, waiting for this stupid lesson to be over. He felt something hit his hand and saw that it was a scrap of parchment. He looked around cautiously, first to make sure McGonagall hadn't seen it and that no one else had noticed him actually caring about something so trivial. To his relief, everyone was focused on McGonagall lecturing about...hell knows what.

He flattened out the curling scrap of parchment and knit his brows together to see an eye, brow, nose - wait a second. He looked closer and realized that this little doodle looked an awful lot like him. He snuck a glance to his right, but no one was seated next to him. Blaise looked sideways at his neighbor and saw that the little corner had come from her parchment. He peered up at her face in profile and at that moment, she turned her head to face his. Her wide amber eyes met his dark ones for a brief moment until he heard Professor McGonagall utter the magic words that class was over for today. He blinked and the moment was over as quickly as it had happened. He watched as she put away her materials and swung her bag over her shoulder before heading quickly for the door.

Then, he spotted Pansy and the other Slytherins waiting for the others to clear out before heading over to him. He crumpled the small scrap of parchment and tossed it into his bag while Pansy dodged Seamus Finnigan. She crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for him to grab his bag and stand up to leave the classroom.

* * *

><p>"That was so pathetic! Can you believe the nerve McGonagall had to make you move back there!" Pansy sniffed as they walked out of the classroom. Goyle shook his head at her words and Crabbe echoed that he thought it was stupid too.<p>

"Yeah," Blaise muttered as he followed his friends to lunch in the Great Hall. He was a few steps away from the first staircase when he saw her out of the corner of his eye, except this time, she was with those blood-traitor Weasley twins. He pretended to look disinterested as he passed the trio and watched as she tossed something behind her.

A loud explosion sounded and soon, the hallway was filled with screams of younger students, mainly girls, running and pushing past him and his friends to get away from whatever it was she had thrown. He turned his head to see that what the younger students were running from was an illusion of a Japanese banshee charging out of the explosion and toward everyone in front of it. He stepped to the side as it passed him and watched as the illusion faded into thin air.

"Urgh! Stupid twins!" Pansy snarled as she dusted herself off from the stampede. She haughtily marched down the stairs with her head held high and Crabbe and Goyle ran after her to calm her down. Blaise began to follow them when he heard laughter and turned briefly to see the girl slapping palms with the twins in a celebratory manner. It was then that she noticed him watching and her eyebrows arched in an amused fashion accompanied with an impish smile. He was tempted to return the smile but quickly turned away and hurried down the stairs to catch up with his friends. As soon as he descended the stairs below the first flight, he couldn't help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Who?" Pansy replied at lunch. She turned to face Blaise and threw him a suspicious look. "You mean the girl McGonagall sat you next to?"

Blaise shrugged his shoulders and tried to look like he didn't care. He had been having a hard time doing so in front of Pansy as she set her glittering eyes on him. He hoped that she didn't read minds or hidden emotions.

"What's going on?" Draco asked as he joined them at the table. He took a seat next to Blaise and greeted him with a smile before acknowledging Pansy's hopeful look in his direction.

"Oh some girl McGonagall sat Blaise next to during Transfigurations," Pansy snorted. She tossed a section of her short black hair over her shoulder and reached for her goblet of juice.

Draco turned to his friend and studied him. "What happened to sitting next to Pansy and the Slytherins?"

"McGonagall decided to embarrass him of course," Pansy broke in as she set down her goblet. "She decided that it was appropriate to sit him next to some girl in the front for the rest of class. Really stupid if you ask me."

"What did she look like?" Draco asked Blaise.

Blaise shifted in his seat and grabbed a roll from the basket. He focused on adding jam to it as he began to describe her. "Ravenclaw girl...Asian...short, choppy hair," he said, not looking Draco in the eyes.

He looked out of the corner of his eyes to see Draco turning in his seat to look over at the Ravenclaw table that moment. Blaise watched as his friend scanned the Ravenclaw table for a good 3 minutes before turning back to face him.

"The one with the gold eyes? Her name's Tomoko Kajiwara," Draco announced with a smirk.

Blaise bit his tongue and forced himself to stay silent. He was tempted to correct Draco as her eyes were amber and not gold, but instead, thought better of it.

"I'm right obviously," Draco replied as a smug smile appeared. "She's in Charms with me and hangs out with those blood-traitor Weasley twins."

Pansy's face went from suspicious to disgusted and irritated. "Oh she must be some poor, pathetic Mudblood that they sympathize and hang out with," she replied. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her seat. "Honestly Blaise, don't tell me you've fallen for a Mudblood!"

Draco narrowed his eyes at Pansy and shook his head at her. "She's not a Mudblood," he said. "Actually, a Pureblood with royal ties. I think she's related to some ancient Japanese emperor, don't know which one though."

Blaise watched as Pansy's haughty expression changed dramatically once more at this last bit of news. She probably wasn't happy to hear that this girl had power family status wise in not only the wizarding world but also historically.

"My father said her family is as rich as ours, if not more," Draco said. "But then again, her father works in a good position for the Japanese branch of the Ministry overseas."

"So? What makes her so special?" Pansy half-shrieked across the table. "I don't care if she has loads of money or is a Pureblood! She's just another blood-traitor!"

The last sentence had been shouted so loudly that everyone in the Great Hall had looked up to see who was yelling. The room became quite silent as everyone stared at the Slytherin table. Blaise groaned as he snuck a glance over at the Ravenclaw table and scanned it stealthily for Tomoko. She hadn't seen him looking at her, but she had obviously heard what Pansy had said about her. Her friends around her began whispering to her comforting things about Pansy being a prick and other like things. He caught a few words of what they were saying to her.

"...she's just jealous...don't worry..."

"She's hideous Tomo...don't listen to what she says..."

He watched as Tomoko waved away their comments and stood up from her seat. She walked over to the section of the Slytherin table that he, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were sitting at. Blaise bit into his roll and began chewing quickly, hoping his beating heart wouldn't give him away. Also, he didn't want to be the one opening his mouth in case Pansy decided to demand back-up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pansy's eyes darted over to Tomoko who was approaching their section of the Slytherin table at that moment. Blaise pushed his chair back a bit in case Pansy decided to do something violent. Crabbe and Goyle smirked and rubbed their hands together as they watched Tomoko lock eyes with Pansy once she arrived. Meanwhile, Draco had crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair, waiting to see how things would play out.

"Hey Pansy, could you talk any louder?" Tomoko asked as she put her hands on her hips.

Blaise snuck a look over at Tomoko who was actually giving Pansy an amused look, rather than the typical angry, I'm-going-to-kill-you look that Pansy seemed to get quite often.

"I don't answer to filthy blood traitors!" Pansy snapped.

Tomoko smiled a bit wider and looked over her shoulder at the Weasley twins seated at the Gryffindor table. Blaise kept a bored expression on his face to avoid coming off as suspicious but couldn't help but wonder why this girl wasn't leaping across the table to strangle the ringleader of the Slytherin girls.

"Yup Fred and George," Tomoko called over her shoulder. "She can definitely talk a lot louder! I'm sure that Beauxbatons can hear her now, if at least not the Ministry!"

The Gryffindor table burst into a round of laughter at Tomoko's words with Tomoko's fellow Ravenclaws joining in, all of them standing up and applauding her. Hufflepuff students added their voices to the laughing sea of students who supported her witty remark. This only made Pansy even angrier and she rose from her seat in a rage.

"How dare you mock me, you stupid blood traitor!" Pansy screamed. She kicked back her chair in a violent rage and began walking around the table to face Tomoko. She had only taken a few steps when she was suddenly swept off the ground and turned upside down. The noise in the Great Hall grew as students watched Pansy as she struggled to keep her skirt from falling down in her face.

Blaise happened to turn his head at the same time as Tomoko did to see that it was one of the Weasley twins who had performed the spell on the vertically floating Pansy. He swallowed hard then coughed before pushing back his chair and excusing himself from the table as a thought came to mind. He walked quickly out of the Great Hall and searched for an empty corridor or classroom to hide out in, for now. Luckily, he found one about 11 steps or so away from the Great Hall and he wasted no time opening the door and closing it behind him.

Blaise closed his eyes and let his head hit the wall behind him. He slid down to the ground and groaned. He didn't understand what was with him all of a sudden. He didn't care about girls or well, particularly having best friends of the sort. No, he was perfectly content being a loner if he could. But this time, Tomoko was bugging him, making him ask many questions. Why did she hang with those Weasley twins? Why did she taunt Pansy while acting like the so-called better person? Why did she smile at him?

He caught his breath and ran his hands through his hair. It couldn't be that...he, of all people...felt something for Tomoko? For a brief moment, Blaise wished that Tomoko had been the one floating thanks to the Levicorpus spell so he could have seen - NO! He opened his eyes and punched the ground beside him. This had to be someone's bad idea of slipping him a love potion or something. There was no way he could have been attracted to a blood-traitor from another House. Even though a Ravenclaw wasn't as bad as the thought of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin together, it still made him slightly uneasy.

Then he heard the sounds of students talking outside and stood up from the ground. He gathered up his book bag and snuck into the sea of students heading for the last few classes. As he darted through the groups of students for Potions, he bit his tongue as he accepted reality. He, Blaise Zabini, had feelings for Tomoko Kajiwara.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

If he thought it was hard to hide his growing interest in Tomoko before, it was now close to impossible. After the Levicorpus incident, Pansy became quite sore and never failed to make snippy remarks when Tomoko happened to be nearby. Draco attempted to ease Pansy's nerves by being extra supportive whenever she began to show signs of feeling unnoticed or irritated in Tomoko's presence. Crabbe and Goyle, well, they just did what they normally did, which was do Draco's bidding if necessary.

Even when he ate his meals in the Great Hall, Blaise forced himself to be cautious whenever he lifted his head to look over at her at the Ravenclaw table. The last thing he needed was for Pansy to rat him out at the table for possibly crushing on her latest love-to-hate target. Transfigurations was a little easier as Blaise would pretend that he was looking at the front to listen to McGonagall when he was really looking at Tomoko's back as she wrote on her parchment.

The scrap of parchment that contained the quick sketch of him from Tomoko had been fished out of his book bag and smoothed out under the cover of darkness behind closed curtains of his bed. It had ended up on the underside of the lid of his trunk, now stashed under his bed. It was a nice sketch and he wondered whether she drew often.

* * *

><p>Before he knew it, the Christmas holidays arrived which meant most of the students leaving for break or vacations. He sighed deeply as the morning post flew in, the day prior to the start of Christmas break. He watched as Pansy tore open a letter from her mum saying that they were going to Paris for Christmas and New Years. All of the other Slytherin girls seethed as they congratulated her through false smiles and clenched teeth. Draco's eagle dropped off a rather heavy parcel containing Christmas presents which were to be opened on Christmas morning.<p>

Blaise took a sip from his goblet and blinked briefly as one owl soared toward him and dropped off a letter for him. He put down his goblet and picked up the envelope, immediately recognizing his mother's scrawling script. He tore open the letter and skimmed its contents which said his mum married some new git who was loaded and was spending Christmas in the tropics with him. That was it. No wishes of a Merry Christmas to him or any invitation to go on vacation with her. Typical.

He felt his friends' eyes on him as he tore the letter in small pieces and scowled in contempt.

"Staying here for the holidays?" Draco guessed as he watched Blaise sulk.

"Another suitor?" Pansy asked.

"Husband," Blaise corrected Pansy. "And yes."

Both Slytherins suddenly fell silent and awkwardly tried to find some way to change the subject. They knew better than to talk about Blaise's mother since it was a very touchy subject. The relationship between them was tense as Blaise was ticked that he never knew his real father. The other men that his mother married, never seemed to be great father figures and he didn't want any of them to try to fill his real father's shoes whatsoever.

* * *

><p>"And that's all for today students!" Professor Flitwick squeaked. "Have a safe and wonderful holiday!"<p>

Blaise stretched his arms out in front of him and yawned, grateful that classes were over, for now. When he got back to the common room to drop his books off, he saw that Pansy had already departed along with most of the Slytherin students. He smiled to himself as he threw his books into his trunk and closed the lid quickly. With Pansy gone for the break, he possibly stood a chance trying to get to Tomoko, that is, if she stayed for the break too.

He slid his trunk back under the bed and headed to the Great Hall for lunch. When he got there, he saw that the 4 long House tables had been consolidated into 1 long table, as few students decided to stay for the holidays. He shoved his hands into his pockets and took a seat somewhere in the middle, sneakily looking out of the corner of his eye for her. Sure enough, he spotted her approaching the table with Dean Thomas following her. He could feel his blood pressure soar at the sight of them and he bit his lip. What was that Mudblood doing with her?

"Why not? I think it could be good for both of us?" Dean asked.

Tomoko shook her head fiercely and tried to get ahead of Dean. It failed as Dean was much taller and took longer strides to catch up and stop her.

"Is there a reason why you won't work with me?" he whined.

"Dean look," Tomoko said, "I think you're nice but you're not what I'm looking to draw at the moment."

"Uh but you drew my mate Seamus last week!" Dean pointed out.

"That's because Seamus wanted to be raunchy in his drawing and felt that it would safer to ask me instead of you," Tomoko replied.

Dean continued to block her way. "What about Harry then?"

"Because I wanted to practice drawing heroism and a guy in glasses," Tomoko shot back. "And if you're about to ask about Ginny, its because her mom wanted the portrait badly since she rarely gets to see her daughter in a soft, serene moment."

Blaise relaxed a bit at his seat at the table and accepted a tray of fresh roast beef slices from the person seated next to him. Then, Draco slid into the seat to his right and smirked as he watched Dean and Tomoko argue.

"Bit of a show here, eh?" Draco remarked as he removed a roll from the bread basket. "Sounds to me like Thomas there wants more than just a drawing session with her."

Blaise tore his eyes away from the scene and frowned as he looked at his friend. Draco's smirk grew and he explained that Tomoko drew a lot for relaxation.

"You can't just force her to draw you, she has to be in the right frame of mind," Draco explained. "I saw her turn down Finch-Fletchley when he tried to describe what he wanted and how it was supposed to look."

Blaise nodded faintly and began to eat as he watched to see what was going to happen.

"Dean, I need to be inspired and I'm not inspired by you at the moment," Tomoko said. "By the way, the train's leaving soon so you better go." She walked away before Dean could get a word in and joined the table to eat.

Blaise watched as a dejected Dean walked out of the Great Hall with his trunk dragging behind him, while Tomoko ate slowly and seemed very distracted.

"That Mudblood likes her," Draco interrupted Blaise's thoughts. "I fancy that he'd like to draw her nude if he could. But then again, if I could draw, I'd want to see her naked as well."

"Whatever," Blaise said as he cut a piece of beef.

Draco turned his head and crossed his arms over his chest. He studied his friend and remarked, "You're not fooling me with this I-don't-care act. I know you like her."

Blaise bit his tongue at Draco's words and his eyes darkened as he focused on his friend. He knew he was caught but the last thing he wanted to do was to admit that he liked a blood traitor.

"Look Blaise, blood-traitor or not, she's a fine one and nice to look at," Draco said. "I might approach her about drawing me...over the holiday."

Blaise dropped his knife onto his plate which made a loud clattering noise. He rose from his seat and tossed his napkin on the table before leaving the Great Hall for some empty corridor. Blood rushed to his ears and he was nearly livid. Was he that damn obvious? He didn't want Draco chasing her down for a drawing session as he'd try to smooth talk and seduce her into his bed. Draco couldn't have her, she was his. He was so preoccupied with the recent train of events that he didn't hear a girl's voice from behind him.

"Hey Slytherin guy, why are you storming off in a huff?" Tomoko asked as she came up behind him.

He froze when he realized that someone was talking to him and he turned around to see it was her. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was staring curiously at him.

Blaise almost told her that it was none of her business and that she was just a blood-traitor but quickly reminded himself that the latter was the last thing to say to her.

"What are you doing here still?" he asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Just didn't want to go to home to Japan," she replied. "Although my mom would want me to stop making her miss me but I keep reminding her that I need space."

"Yeah same," Blaise mumbled.

"Guess we have more in common than I thought," Tomoko replied. "So uh, you got my quick sketch I saw."

"Oh...yeah, yeah that. Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said. She looked at his eyes, face, and probably the rest of his body for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"So um...yeah I'm Tomoko Kajiwara," she said. "You have a name so I can quit calling you Slytherin guy?"

Blaise snorted at her makeshift nickname for him.

"Sorry, its all I could come up with," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "So really, what is your name so I can just call you by it?"

"It's Blaise, Blaise Zabini," he replied. "I saw that you turned down that Mud- I mean Thomas."

"Yeah he's nice but sometimes it borders on too nice," Tomoko stated. "He's got skills with art too but I can't force myself to draw him this time around. I need something edgier, something different, something-"

"Something darker?"

"Yeah exactly," Tomoko replied. She looked at him with a new interest as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Actually...I was kind of thinking about drawing you," she prompted. "So...what do you say?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blaise blinked a few times as he looked around her dormitory. Everything before they arrived there was a blur. He must had said yes for he was guided by Tomoko toward the Ravenclaw common room and portrait upstairs. He remembered the warm sensation that pulsed through his hand when she grabbed it to lead him through the entrance and up to her bed. It was all too much to take in at once. By now, Draco had probably realized that he had been ditched and was either back in the Slytherin common room or plodding around with Crabbe and Goyle. He swallowed hard as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

He was tempted to bolt out of the navy blue and grey adorned room but Draco's words lingered in his mind: But then again, if I could draw, I'd want to see her naked as well. He smiled slightly as he was the lucky guy and not Draco. He wasn't exactly sure what he should do though. Compliment her? But about what? Maybe feed her a pick up line like Draco does?

"I like how you're standing there," Tomoko interrupted. "Can you keep that pose or is it too uncomfortable for your back?"

"No...its fine," Blaise replied. "Er what did you want me to aside from just stand here? Did you need me to, um, take my-"

"No, you're fine like that," Tomoko cut him off. "Maybe open a few buttons on your shirt and loosen the tie a bit?"

He complied with her directions and looked up at her to await her approval. She nodded and gave him a thumbs up. She settled into a seat on the other side of her bed and placed a large sketch pad onto her lap. She smoothed out her skirt and reached down into her bag for a drawing quill. As she straightened up in her chair with her tool in hand, she studied Blaise carefully before bending her head down to draw.

"Just tell me when you need a break," she told him as she sketched.

* * *

><p>"I'm almost done Blaise," Tomoko announced as she swiftly added details to her work. "I'm surprised you haven't said anything during this session at all. That's a first."<p>

Blaise sucked his saliva but found that it was scarce. He had to admit that he was getting tired of leaning back at an angle against a textured wall and his back was starting to ache.

"Sorry...is that bad?" he asked.

"No, its fine," she replied. "I'm just making a comment. Ginny was the quietest with some small talk while you have Seamus on the other end of the spectrum gabbing non stop."

"Was that annoying? I mean Finnigan blabbering all that time?" Blaise asked.

"It was all right for that day," she replied. "Maybe he was a bit too chatty but not awful to deal with." She put down her drawing quill and held the sketch pad out in front of her as she checked her work. Then she turned it around to show him.

"You can relax and take a seat now," Tomoko told him. "Take a look, what do you think?"

Blaise stared at the sketch in amazement as he stumbled to sit on the edge of her bed. He was weak from all the standing and wished he could have water to quench his thirst. His back was killing him and he found himself laying on his back onto her bed. The soft covers and cushy mattress felt wonderful right now. He heard Tomoko put down her sketch pad and start riffling through her belongings to look for something.

"Aguamenti!" Tomoko said as she pointed her wand at an empty cup she found. She filled it up 3/4 of the way and handed it off to Blaise.

He lifted his head up and thanked her before downing it as quickly as he could. He wiped away the remaining drops on his mouth before putting the cup down on her nightstand. She took a seat next to him on the bed and asked if he needed anything else.

Blaise's eyes flickered at her offer and he thought for a few seconds. He desperately wanted her; he tried to suppress his thoughts running through his head. It was hard, especially when everything he wanted almost seemed like a cliche with the setting and situation. But at this point, he didn't care. His hand grabbed hers and pulled her close to him on the bed. His lips pressed quickly and firmly against hers as soon as her head hit the pillow. A hand snaked through her hair and the other on her waist. It seemed like an eternity when he was kissing her and he broke it off reluctantly to catch his breath.

A pair of amber eyes met his dark ones and stared back quite quizzically. He tensed up and started to move his hands away from her body.

Damn it, I blew it big time, he thought as he tried to hide his hurt expression.

"Wow...that was a hundred times better than Seamus' Butterbeer kisses," Tomoko remarked. She straightened up and climbed on top of the dark skinned Slytherin boy, straddling herself over Blaise's slender body.

Blaise smirked as he pulled off her sweater and slid his hand up to undo the buttons of her crisp white blouse. He worked patiently and once he freed the last one, his hand slid under the cup of her bra and grasped the flesh underneath. He watched as her eyes closed and she sighed as his hand gripped her breast. It was soft, quite warm, and larger than he thought. Not that he particularly cared about large or small breasts but it certainly wasn't bad. His fingers rubbed and massaged different areas of her breast while his thumb rubbed the head of her nipple. Tomoko moaned and he saw that her body was quivering with his touch. His other hand came to rest on her thigh and slowly slid up to her panties. His fingers brushed up against the center and she was wet already.

He licked his lips and moved his hands away from her. Her eyes opened and he leaned in close. "What do you want?" he asked.

Tomoko's face reddened and she bit her lip. "I, erm, want you," she said. "But...its my first time, so..."

"Same here," he murmured. "But we can do it." He flipped her over onto her back and cast away her blouse and tie. Meanwhile she removed his tie and sweater. Clothes started ending up on the floor and he hovered over her naked body, drinking in the sight of the hourglass figure lying sprawled out on the bed.

His eyes pierced hers as he lowered himself onto her and pushed himself in. He was surprised that she wasn't screaming or crying out but her fingers pressed deep into his back as he tried to adjust to the tightness of her inside. He was breathless as soon as he felt her walls relaxing and loosening around him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied. "Oh my gosh I can't believe this..."

"Yeah I know," he mumbled. "Merlin's beard Tomo, first your tits and now, whoa you're deeper than I thought."

The last remark made Tomoko laugh really hard and Blaise blinked. "Sorry it just sounds...so funny," she replied. "It's perverted but at the same time, I think its just funny."

Blaise laughed along with her before allowing his trademark smirk to appear on his face. He pushed into her roughly and she gasped in surprise. She bucked her hips to meet his thrusts and he found himself falling into a rhythm. She seemed to be enjoying the roughness as she moaned in pleasure.

"You were pretty wet before we started," Blaise said as he thrust into her harder.

"Mmhmm, ahhh," she gasped.

"Looks like you'll be soaking wet when I'm done," he said as he slammed into her.

Tomoko moaned and gasped for air as he removed himself from her and climaxed. Just as the cold air hit him, Blaise felt himself climaxing too, much of it spraying her chest. Some of creamy fluid ran down her thighs and lingered by her entrance as she relaxed.

Blaise pushed his tongue into her mouth and kissed her roughly. Her arms wrapped around him tightly and she pressed her chest against his. Little did they know, a small spring of mistletoe magically appeared over their heads.


End file.
